


Wandering Souls are Hard to Find

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, My own HCs/Meta about the afterlife in Xenoblade Land, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: “I see, I suppose what they say is true. Wandering souls are hard to find, especially when they do not wish to be found.”
Kudos: 20





	Wandering Souls are Hard to Find

**Author's Note:**

> I could run with this for more but ill stop here for now lmfao

“If any spirit found me, I would expect it to be Kallian or even Zanza.” Egil stared at the back of the speaking Homs -- no, he supposed Homs wasn’t the right word. “Not you.”

“...I didn’t expect it, either.” He looked away finally. “I simply felt I needed to… move.”

Not that moving seemed to do much. Everything looked the same, stars as far as the eye could see, nothing really changing as one walked along. But he had, just in time to hear approaching footsteps ( _ familiar footsteps _ ).

Almost face to face with Arglas again and he had run away, unable to bear the thought of seeing him. Not yet, it was too soon.

“I see, I suppose what they say is true.” Footsteps, unfamiliar this time, sounded behind him. “Wandering souls are hard to find, especially when they do not wish to be found.”

“And I suppose I am one such soul?” Egil wouldn’t have him, even as a hand touched his back. “Fleeing from being found?”

“It seems so.” He moved to stand in front of him. “I do apologize, though, the rules do not apply to me the way they do others.”

“I’ve noticed. No one else has crossed my path this entire time I’ve been dead.” Saying he was dead felt different than just knowing it, he noted. “If I didn’t know better, I would say this is more than an unlucky coincidence.”

“Perhaps it is more, perhaps it isn’t.” He chuckled, moving hair behind his ear. “Either way, it is nice. Shulk’s thoughts may have brought you to me, and now I can tell him how your soul is holding up.”

“Shulk…” His voice softened a bit at the boy’s name. “How…?”

“He’s been fine, since the birth of the new world.” He held out a hand. “If you wish, I could show you him. Your father and sister as well… Allow you to see how they are flourishing.”

“Ah…” Egil let his own hand hover above the other’s before pulling back. “Perhaps it’s for the best I let them move on without watching too closely. The best thing to do now is for all of us to… move on.”

“Perhaps.” He seemed unfazed by Egil’s words. “That doesn’t stop them from thinking of you, though. And does not stop Shulk from speaking to me of you, of every what-if that runs through his head. His ponderings if you ever wonder, too, what could have been.”

“Of course I do.” His voice caught a bit in his throat, which he covered up by clearing it. “He was the first person I trusted since… what happened. It’s impossible to not think of how things could have gone.”

“I see.” Humming, the man came to stand next to Egil. “Do you ever wish to see him again?”

“I’m… not sure I’m strong enough to see any of them.” His voice was soft as he replied. “It’s been so long since I’ve spoken to anyone, I’m not sure I would know what to say.”

“Just speak candidly, as you are speaking with me.” Egil frowned at the comment. “Or is it different because I am a stranger?”

“It… is different. I don’t even know your name.” He let out a sigh. “A stranger is much easier to speak with than an old friend or adversary.”

“...My name is Alvis.” He held out a hand again, the gesture reminding Egil of Shulk’s own when he was still alive. “We can’t stay strangers if you know my name, Egil.”

“You already know my name…” He frowned, but took the hand. “You are not just a Homs, are you?”

“I am what you would call a machine.” Alvis chuckled. “Perhaps I’ll tell you more one day. I’m sure we’ll have plenty of days to grow closer.”

“Don’t sound so certain. Remember, wandering souls are hard to find.”

“That doesn’t apply to me, Egil. If I want to find you, I will.”

“Is that so?”


End file.
